I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a frequency divider.
II. Background
A frequency divider is a circuit that receives a clock signal at a first frequency, divides the clock signal in frequency, and provides a divider output signal having a second frequency that is a fraction of the first frequency. Frequency dividers are commonly used in various circuit blocks such as phase locked loops (PLLs), frequency synthesizers, downconverters, upconverters, etc. These applications often require differential output signals from the frequency dividers. A frequency divider that can generate differential output signals with good signal characteristics while consuming low power is highly desirable.